


Boyfriend

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude reflects on the word "boyfriend" as he sits in the audience of Mariana's dance show after being in the hospital with Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend

The word just rolled off the tongue.

 

“He’s my boyfriend.”

 

Jude didn’t think he’d ever get used to saying that word. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he’d get a boyfriend.

 

 _Boyfriend_.

 

Okay, he _definitely_ needed to stop thinking about that word. But, the thought of that word made him think of Connor, back in his hospital bed, and all the times they spent together. The thoughts of Connor made his heart flutter and speed up and made his palms sweat.

 

He knew there would be some resistance when Connor was back in school. He knew people would look at them weird. He knew that, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t hold hands with Connor in the hallways. No, that would wait until they were safely away from people.

 

He knew his boyfriend wouldn’t care, and neither would he. He looked down at his blue nails. War paint, he had said, like it was all that mattered. War paint, because not only had he faced a war with his feelings, but with all the backlash and drama of Connor’s father, of everything with the girls, the tent, and things like that.

 

And even though there would be bigger wars to fight, he knew he could get through them with his boyfriend by his side.

 

And once again, before he turned his full attention back to his sister’s dance show, he thought of that word and smiled.

 

Boyfriend.

 

What a great word to say.


End file.
